


Jean x Marco One Shots

by moveslikeyeager



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I’ll add more tags the more I write :), M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveslikeyeager/pseuds/moveslikeyeager
Summary: These are Jean x Marco one shots set in my version of an SnK universe so they are just random moments from the characters’ lives.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887019
Kudos: 12





	Jean x Marco One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Maybe some of you have read my Eren x Levi one shots or maybe you’re new here. Either way, hello and I hope you’ll enjoy my works. These are all centred on the beauty that is Jean x Marco. 🥰
> 
> I also just wanted to specify that these one shots will work the same way as my other ones: they’re almost always disconnected from each other but they do follow a linear narrative structure so I would recommend reading them in the order I post them to understand everything, but at the end of the day, you can choose to read only a select few.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this first one shot!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

_ Honestly, f*ck Eren Jaeger and his happy relationship with his scary boyfriend. What is a softie like him doing with such a hardcore guy anyway? Well, f*ck him, f*ck his boyfriend and f*ck them together. _

Jean’s phone dinged and his eyes lit up when he saw the name plastered across the screen:

**Freckle Baby 😌:**

_ hey jean! Just wanted to see how you were doing today! 💖 _

**You:**

_ good u _

**Freckle Baby 😌:**

_ really good!! I was wondering if you might want to go out for coffee with me? 🥺 👉👈 _

**You:**

_ sure where & when _

**Freckle Baby 😌:**

_ How is Eren’s boyfriend’s friend’s tea/coffee shop at 4 today? Oof! What a mouthful 😅 _

_ Ugh, Eren’s boyfriend - f*ck him. _

**You:**

_ sure c u then _

**Freckle Baby 😌:**

_ See you then!! 🥰 _

It was now ten to four and Jean had been listening to Levi and Eren squabble for the past five minutes and he already couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Listen, babe, I will break up with you if you do that,’ Levi repeated, pouring someone’s drink from behind the counter.

Eren was leaning against the surface and trying to convince his boyfriend that cutting his hair wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world. ‘But why? Shouldn’t you love me regardless of my hair’s length? Isn’t that what true love is supposed to be?’ he asked with a pout.

‘I don’t want to be accused of dating a twink, which is what you will look like if you do that. I’ve seen pictures of you with short hair and no, I categorically refuse,’ Levi retorted.

Eren scoffed. ‘Pft, you’re just being a pain in the arse because  _ that _ is a f*cked up reason.’

Levi smirked. ‘It’s also a perfect length to pull,’ he said with a wink and Jean tuned them out as best as he could.

_ Nope, nope, nope. I would like to live my life without knowing more about Eren’s sex life than I already do. _

While Jean had his mental breakdown, hearing the two boyfriends arguing back and forth about hair pulling and sexual attraction, Marco walked into the shop and headed toward his best friend with a wide grin on his face. ‘Hi, Jean!’

_ Oh, thank goodness, my lord and saviour upon high, everyone: Marco, or the Modern Jesus. _

‘Marco! Save me!’ Jean cried, tears brimming in his eyes as he watched his own Jesus head toward him, an imaginary halo floating above his head.

Marco sped up, concern etched onto his face. ‘Why? What’s wrong?’

‘Them,’ Jean explained, shamelessly pointing toward Levi and Eren, who were still bickering, now discussing when they could next see each other at Levi’s place.

‘What have they done?’ Marco questioned, staying standing.

‘They won’t stop acting like those cringe relationships you see on T.V.,’ Jean told him with a dramatic sigh.

‘Oh, well it’s okay, I’m here to keep you company! Let me just grab a coffee,’ Marco reassured, heading toward the counter and shooting a bright smile in Levi’s direction.

‘- and next time, tell me before you come because I am tired of suddenly finding myself choking on  _ your _ se-’

‘Hi!’ Marco greeted, cutting the barista off.

Levi turned to look at him, watching Eren stick his tongue out at him from the corner of his eye. ‘Welcome to Titan Tea, what would you like today? We have a special offer on muffins. Buy one, get one free. Perfect for you and your significant other,’ he drawled, Eren snickering at how emotionless his boyfriend sounded.

Marco blushed at the last part, deciding to take him up on the deal nevertheless.  _ Jean would appreciate the muffin, right? _ Before he could order, however, Eren waved at him happily. ‘Marco! I didn’t even see you there! Levi, say hi to Marco,’ Eren ordered, glaring at the man in question.

‘Hi, Marco,’ Levi gritted out.

‘Hi, Levi!’

‘So, how are you?’ Eren asked.

Marco inwardly sighed: he loved Eren, really, but all he wanted to do was order his coffee and muffins and head back to Jean. ‘I’m good, how are you two?’

‘He wishes he could be anywhere but here and I’m doing great, like usual, basically,’ Eren responded.

‘Ah, I see. I can imagine serving customers all day can get slightly dreary,’ Marco agreed.

Levi nodded and looked over at him. ‘Speaking of, what would you like?’ Levi was on the same wavelengths as his customer, albeit for different reasons. He loved Eren, truly, but the boy was too sweet and social for his own good and Levi didn’t want to share him right now.

Marco was glad that Levi had seemingly caught on and he gratefully ordered his coffee and his two muffins.

‘Two? Who are you here with?’ Eren asked, glancing around the shop, skimming past the horseface without a second glance.

‘Jean,’ Marco replied with a genuine smile.

Eren made a face of disgust, earning a wack from his boyfriend. ‘Oi!’ he cried before directing his attention back toward his friend. ‘Horseface? Did he force you to come here? I can distract him while you make a quick escape, if you want,’ Eren offered.

Marco chuckled at Eren’s ignorance. ‘Oh, no! I invited him here. It’s supposed to be a date but I didn’t have the courage to outright tell him,’ he admitted, a red blush coming to cover his freckles.

Eren’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape as realisation seeped in and Levi sighed, flicking his temple. ‘You dumbarse, wasn’t it obvious?’

‘Whoops. Well, good luck, I guess? I mean, you could do better but that’s just me,’ Eren said, patting Marco’s shoulder.

The taller of the three then grabbed his cup and his muffins from Levi, walking away from the two after having uttered his goodbyes.

‘See, this literally explains why you are too naive for this world,’ he heard Levi say to Eren.

‘Hey! It’s not my fault he’s going after the horseface, anyone would be better than him.’

‘You are such a-’

‘You’re back!’ Jean exclaimed, grinning as Marco sat in front of him, depositing his hot drink and muffins.

‘I am!’ Marco agreed, just as excitedly. ‘Here,’ he said, passing him one of the muffins, ‘they’re having a muffin deal so I thought I’d get you one,’ he explained, a light blush coating his cheeks.

‘Ah, thanks, Marco! You’re a real one,’ Jean said, satisfied as he bit into his food.

‘So, did you wait for me long?’ Marco asked, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. As he raised the cup to his lips, he noticed that instead of his name, Levi had written down ‘good luck’ on the cup, which did nothing to help his nervous blush.

Jean shrugged, taking another bite of his muffin and swallowing before he opened his mouth again. ‘Not long, but far too long since I had to listen to them,’ he relayed, not even sparing the happy couple a glance. Marco did, however, and couldn’t help the jealousy that laced his heart as he watched Levi, apparently on his break, interlace his fingers with Eren’s as he stood against the wall, his back pressed against it.

‘I think they’re cute,’ Marco admitted, tearing his eyes away as Eren pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose.

Jean scoffed, mouth full of muffin. ‘Cute, my arse.’

Marco laughed. ‘To be honest, when I find someone, I’d like to be as happy as they are,’ he revealed, sparing a glance in his ‘date’’s direction, who seemed to be falling in love with his muffin instead of Marco.

_ Holy sh*t, this is a good muffin. _ ‘Huh?’ Jean asked, looking up at Marco’s brown eyes.

‘Oh, nothing. How’s your muffin?’ the taller boy asked, clearly aware that the treat was the cause of Jean’s distraction.

‘So good,’ he moaned. ‘I don’t think I’ve actually eaten anything good in the past week. I keep forgetting to go grocery shopping,’ Jean admitted.

‘I could get you some stuff! You could just send me a list,’ Marco offered gleefully.

Jean patted Marco’s arm that was resting on the table, thankful. ‘What would I do without you?’

‘Starve?’ Marco joked, shivering pleasurably at the contact.

Jean pointed at him in agreement. ‘Honestly, my mum would probably love you for feeding me and keeping me alive.’

‘Oh, really?’ Marco asked, curious that he was bringing up his mother.

‘Yeah! You two would get along terribly well,’ Jean informed, not realising the weight of his words. He hadn’t realised that he’d just suggested Marco meet one of his parents.

_ I can just see him and mum getting along way too well. They’ll come up with a way to keep me alive, I hope. _

Marco smiled back at Jean, overjoyed. ‘I would love to meet your mother,’ he said softly.

Jean was about to answer when he realised that Marco seemed genuinely happy and he didn’t want to say anything that could possibly ruin his mood. ‘So… um... what’s up?’ he stuttered. For some reason, he felt like he was being watched.

Marco’s smile did not disappear as he talked. ‘Well, I’ve been doing a lot of art for my degree. I’ve been trying out sculpting lately, which has been really interesting,’ he explained.

Jean nodded in approval. ‘That’s sweet. You’ll show me your work, yeah?’

The taller boy scratched at his arm nervously. ‘Yeah! Sure!’

Jean smiled at that, content that Marco trusted him enough to show him his art. He was about to say something else when he turned his head and caught Eren’s boyfriend staring at them from behind the counter. He seemed to be glaring at Jean, but, then again, one could never be too sure if he was glaring or if that was just his usual face. ‘He’s a bit creepy, isn’t he?’

‘Who?’ Marco asked innocently, opening up his muffin for a bite.

‘Eren’s boyfriend.’

Marco glanced over at the shorter man, who was still talking to his boyfriend from behind the counter. He occasionally shot a look in their direction, however. ‘Oh…’

Jean gave him a quizzical look, an eyebrow raised as he took a sip from his drink. ‘Yeah?’ he urged, expectant.

_ Do I have much to lose if I tell him why I invited him here? Not really… What if you lose him as a friend though? Jean wouldn’t do that to me and I can’t just keep lusting over him; that will definitely affect our friendship. What would I think if I were him? I would want Jean to tell me if he liked me if I was unaware… Just do this, Marco. You even have Levi’s support and he’s one of the scariest guys you’ve ever met. Come on, Marco, tell him what this is really about. _

‘I actually asked you to hang out because I wanted this to be a date but I was too afraid to tell you. I told Levi when I bought the muffins and so I think he’s just trying to see how it’s going,’ he gushed out, similar to a waterfall. His cheeks were bright red, making his dotted freckles stand out even more. He was wringing his hands together, and looking down at his cup with the neat ‘good luck’ jotted on the side.

Jean’s eyes widened, even though Marco couldn’t see them, and he felt like his heart was about to burst from how fast it was suddenly racing.  _ What the actual f*ck? _ That had come out of nowhere. The problem wasn’t Jean’s sexuality, since he’d always considered himself bisexual, but Marco! Marco was his best friend! He’d be lying if he said that he’d never felt a small fluttering in his chest when he thought of Marco. The boy was just so cheerful and sweet. He’d never met someone so kind and the idea that such a person could possibly be interested in an arse like Jean… It was inconceivable to the young man.

‘I understand if you feel differently, I’m sorry for springing this on you and if you want to leave because you were only coming to hang out as friends, I also completely understand,’ Marco added, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

Jean just kept staring, like an idiot, unable to say anything. His mind was going a mile a minute and he just could not piece his thoughts together. Levi watched from where he was making a cup of coffee for Eren. His boyfriend was blabbering on about phone companies or something of the sort and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

‘I’ll be back,’ he said, cutting him off, putting the coffee down in front of him and shoving a cookie in his mouth before walking around the counter toward Marco’s table. When he reached it, he leaned on it with both his hands and looked between the two of them. ‘I’m not one to beat around the bush so I’m going to get straight to the point,’ he turned to glare at Jean, ‘he just told you this is actually supposed to be a date and that he feels something for you so you either need to accept and agree that you return the sentiment or reject him kindly. Stalling around like you’re trying to to decide whether or not to take a sh*t is not only pissing me off but it’s making him panic and I can’t just stand there and watch this potential mess unfold.’

_ Since when has Levi been a romantic? Eren must have corrupted him, the sneaky f*ck. _ Speaking of the devil, Eren came over, finishing off his cookie and swinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘What’s going on here?’ he asked, spitting out bits of chocolate as he chewed obnoxiously.

‘Gross, babe,’ Levi remarked, slapping a napkin against Eren’s mouth. ‘So? If you’re hesitating so much, it’s because what he’s just told you has you actually giving it some thought. If you didn’t like him back, your mind wouldn’t be imploding.’

‘O-M-G! Did Marco finally declare his love for Jean? F*cking finally! I’ve got to text Reiner,’ Eren exclaimed once he’d swallowed his treat, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Levi slapped him on the back of the head. ‘Go wait for me by the counter,’ he ordered and Eren pouted.

‘No, you have no idea how long we’ve all been waiting for this. I promise to be mature. Everyone knows they’ve been pining after each other ever since their hormones came in,’ Eren explained.

‘I don’t know what the flying f*ck is happening right now but, Marco, I’m sorry for stressing you out,’ Jean started, shooting the frightened-looking boy a lopsided grin, ‘and even though these two are putting a bunch of pressure on me, I guess I’m okay with this being a date?’ he replied as honestly as possible.

Marco’s eyes seemed to light up brighter than the sun. ‘Really?’

‘Really,’ Jean confirmed.

‘Whoopie!’ Eren squealed, patting Marco’s head. ‘See, you had nothing to worry about.’

‘You literally told him he could do so much better than the horseface,’ Levi pointed out and Eren shrugged.

‘Whatever, that’s all in the past, no big deal.’

Jean turned his face to glare at his frenemy. ‘I’m going to f*cking murder you, Yeager.’

Eren scoffed, standing up as tall as he possibly could. ‘Oh yeah? Come at me then, horsey.’

Jean was about to stand up and have some masculinity face-off with the German boy when he felt Marco’s hand grasp his bravely. ‘If you’re done with your coffee, we could go for a walk,’ he suggested.

Levi pushed his boyfriend back with a glare. ‘Well, have fun and don’t forget to use lube and all that sh*t,’ he prompted, dragging Eren back to the counter with him.

Marco’s eyes widened in embarrassment so resorted to shaking his head with a small laugh and standing up. ‘They’re a bit forward but their hearts are in the right place,’ he concluded, grabbing the scarf he’d deposited on the back of his chair.

_ How is he always so positive? _ Jean followed him outside the drinks’ shop and the two headed down the street, laughing cheerfully at Marco’s nervousness, Jean’s idiocy and the fact that the two had actually been pining after each other for multiple years: Jean had denied it in fear of rejection and Marco had put it off to avoid ruining their friendship. They both couldn’t believe that everyone else had noticed and had been discussing the tension between them amongst themselves, but they could both agree that they were glad that everything had been laid out in the open.

Jean reached out and grabbed Marco’s hand, the contact making him blush for the first time that day. The freckled boy squeezed it in response with a small smile forming on his lips. Nothing he could do could express how ecstatic he felt right at that moment, being able to walk with Jean, the person he’d had a crush on for a very long time. Everything had gone down strangely but he was overjoyed that all his stress hadn’t been for nothing. Jean liked him back and that was all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> Now that they’re together (yay! 🥳) the next one shots will revolve around their relationship.
> 
> If you wish to contact me or send in headcanon requests (or anything really), here is the link to my Tumblr:
> 
> https://surrealscenics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Freckle Baby 😌 is Marco :)


End file.
